


The Winter Soldiers.

by SlytherinDoll



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Winter soldier!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinDoll/pseuds/SlytherinDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Winter Soldier kidnaps Erin O'Reilly and takes her back to the Hydra Facility, her attempts at fighting him are diminished as Hydra did what they always did.</p><p>Fucked with people's heads. </p><p>(STORY IS ON HOLD WHILST IM WRITING OTHER THINGS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I don't share.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfic so please let know what you guys think :)

“Dad does it really fucking matter?” She gritted her teeth as her father continued to lecture her about the importance of ‘dressing like a lady’ but she couldn’t do it. Fuck all the skirts and blouses and those little heels. Where were the jeans, shirt and boots? Hm? In the fucking bin where her dad put them because they were too masculine apparently. Well fuck it.

“Do not speak to me in such a manner you little brat. Don’t you know how important appearance is to us? I am the leading politician of this country you ungrateful bitch. Get to your room and don’t come back until you dress how women should.” Now, her dad was a typical ‘women need to cook clean and look after the kids’ kind of man. Aka the kind of man she hated.

“No.” she replied. Short and sweet. Well done. But the look in her dad’s eyes had her shaking where she stood.  
It happened so quickly, one minute she were standing, blood boiling with rage and the next she were on her ass with her cheek on fire as her father had struck her across the face.

“Get the fuck out of my sight you stupid slutty little girl.”

She jumped up as her eyes started to tear up. But of course she wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction of being the cause of her tears.

“What? You gonna treat me like mum every time I don’t obey your almighty-fuckin-orders?” She questioned him, rolling her sleeves up, readying herself for another potential hit. She stood face to face with him, looking up into the eyes of a man she once aspired to be like. He was successful, had money, had a wife who (at one point) loved him. And a beautiful child. But his ego got the better of him over the years. He became controlling. Abusive. Not only to her but her mother put up with it for years before the endless beatings and torment became too much and she ended her own life. What a lovely man.

“If you do not get your disgusting and worthless self out of this room this instant I will not be held responsible for my actions you bitch. Do I make myself clear Erin?”  
Staring right back at him as he finished his sentence and then sat in the chair to her right.

“3…” he started

She continued to sit, quietly, crossing her arms and gently tapping her fingers on her arm

“2…”

She stood up and got ready to begin arguing with him again but was suddenly interrupted by the widow behind her smashing and an object hitting her foot, the room quickly filling with smoke. She dove to the ground in an attempt to protect herself, arms flying to cover her head.  
She felt the vibrations on the floor as someone walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair. Yanking her up and throwing her over their shoulder, simultaneously shooting her father.

She kicked and screeched out for him to stop. Only to have him throw her on the ground and slam his fist into her face, the sheer force of the punch made her head spin. She wanted to throw up. This fear was overwhelming and as the taste of blood filled her mouth, her eyes closed.  
She tried to look around but everything was still black and there was some kind of clothing stuffed into her mouth, making her gag. Tears filled her eyes but were quickly soaked up by the blindfold.

She choked out slightly and pulled on the restraints on her wrists. She was suddenly forced onto the floor and had all of a person’s weight sitting on top of her, gripping the blindfold and yanking it off. The truck was still practically pitch black but the heavily tinted windows provided a slither of light. She looked up at the man sitting on top of her, she whimpered and the tears flowed like streams. She tried kicking him off and also wriggled beneath his weight. Only to have him slap her across the face and pin her arms above her head.

“Stop.” He said, although his voice muffled by a black mask he was wearing.

She screamed out again and fought even harder against him, but her actions got her nowhere except being greeted with another slap to the face. He gripped her throat and squeezed, making her dizzy and blackness overtook her vision again.

She awoke again, this time because her head was smacking against her captors back, one arm holding her legs securely as the other held a gun. It was as if her weight meant nothing to him, carrying her easily and still maintaining a steady pace. She still didn’t have a blindfold on so she carefully moved her head to take in the surroundings only to be met with a man dressed in a black uniform grinning at her. Showing of his rotten teeth and crooked smile.

“Hey look, sleeping beauty is finally a-fucking-wake” He laughed out, walking faster to catch up to the man carrying her. “How about we have some fun Winter?”  
The man holding you suddenly dropped her to the floor without any notice and turned to the other guy. Whom of which was still grinning like the Cheshire cat, but was suddenly stopped as the “Winter” jammed the back of his gun into his head. And for just a split second she thought he would help her and that everything he did was just an act and that she could go home and-

“I don’t share” His voice still muffled.

Her heart stopped. She began to let the tears flow and as he went to grip her hair she stood on her own two shaky legs. Hoping ever so slightly that by listening to him, he would be gentler.

As she stood up he looked at her behind thick black goggles and she looked right back at him. Searching his face for a hint of empathy but she found nothing. He lifted his hand to his face and pulled the goggles off, presenting icy blue eyes, the type of eyes that were once kind and warm. But no they only showed bitterness and hatred.  
He put his gun into the holster on his back and carried her in two arms this time, the one holding her legs seemed to be inhuman. His sleeve had rose and showed the metallic arm beneath. The whirring metal intrigued her as she wondered how such a man could have become this way.

He didn’t look at her.

The whole time he was walking, which seemed to be a couple of hours. He didn’t look at her. She thought about how this “man” had to be some kind of superhuman. He carried a fully grown person for hours without stopping and didn’t even break a sweat.

She was tired so she gave up her struggle against him and simply watched as he walked through the wilderness, abandoned towns and into a few tunnels. Suddenly he stopped and looked up at a huge structure with people in the same uniform as Winter, all training with immense ferocity and hate. He sighed heavily, looked to her then around him, no one seemed to take any notice of the two of them. He carried her to a random shelter type building that looked to be completely empty. He walked into one of the rooms which only housed a bed, a table and some strange looking medical equipment. Blades, syringes, bandages, tweezers...pliers? Her stomach began to churn and she wanted to throw up, she bit down harshly on the gag and look towards Winter.

He pulled the mask off, fully showing his face. A chiselled jaw, stubble across his chin and thick lips. He grinned at you. Not a warm and comforting smile. The smile the creep gave her earlier. He had a malicious look in his eyes as he pulled out a walkie talkie and began speak.

“HYDRA E15J. This is Winter 001, I came across a bit of trouble so I’ll take care of it. I’ll be late.” He snapped the walkie talkie in half and began to pull off his gun holster.  
“So we’re gonna have some fun aren’t we beautiful” He gently gripped her jaw and made her look at him. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and she squeezed her eyes shut as she braced herself but suddenly the cold air hit her exposed skin as he cut her shirt down the middle in a clean slice. He did the same to your bra, hooking it underneath as he easily cut it. His hands flew to her chest as she sobbed into her gag. She sighed out a few pleas and cries here and there but his hands kept roaming her body, ignoring all the protests. His eyes were hungry and scanned over her body as he unbuckled her jeans and ripped them off of her legs. The cries grew louder and her eyes were squeezed shut. He pulled her face towards him once again “Keep making noise and watch what happens” she whimpered slightly but remained quiet, just wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

His metal arm undid his own black trousers as his flesh arm ripped her underwear off of her body.

He gripped his dick and started to play with himself as he spread her legs wider, inserting himself into her in a quick motion and started to move. She became numb as he used her body for his pleasure and she simply laid there as he moved relentlessly inside of her, until he pulled out and shoved 3 fingers from his metal hand into her. The cold metal made Erin yelp out in surprise and he only laughed and forced a fourth finger into her. She cried out once again, feeling the burn of him as he thrusted, pain was all you could feel and he slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb, her body naturally reacting to the typical pleasure yet she still cried out for him to stop and to leave her alone. He pulled his hand away and slapped her once more. Reminding her about what would happen if she continued making noise. He quickly pushed himself back into her and she felt the grip of his hands on her hips, no doubt creating ugly bruises and he came to a finish and came all over her stomach. He got up and sorted himself out, putting his clothes back into place and throwing his holster onto his back as he looked back at her and smiled wickedly.

He pulled her jeans back on, disregarding her underwear and he tied the shirt in the front, yet nothing bothered her anymore, she’d numbed herself, realizing that she’d be feeling much worse than this.

He “helped” her up and she stumbled over her own feet and fell to her knees as her legs felt like jelly. He picked Erin up and threw her over his shoulder yet again. He stuck his head out of the door and looked around, once more, no one paid any attention to her or the soldier holding her. The soldier carried Erin through the base and walked through several rooms and hallways before finally sitting her down in a chair and shutting the door behind him.

“Ah the Winter Soldier, I see you have her. Well done soldier, yet another good deed done for your country” A white old man in a black suit stopped his conversation with another man and turned to the soldier.

Thank you Sir.” He replied

“I must ask though soldier, what happen to her clothes?” He said with a glint of cruelty in his eyes.  
The soldier didn’t reply, instead he only smiled and shook his head. He left the room without another word as Erin mumbled little nothings as he disappeared. The old man came towards her...

“Yes! She is absolutely perfect, start the procedure this minute. Oh Miss O’Reilly’s father is going to be ever so happy once he sees how his little girl has changed in a few months” He too walked out of the room and a few men and women in white lab coats began to untie her arms and take out the gag only to strap her down onto a cold metal table and shove a piece of rubber in her mouth to bite down on. Despite her please and cries for help they simply ignored Erin and continued on with their orders.  
A few needles were stuck into her arms and blood was withdrawn, making you light headed, so light headed in fact you passed out for the 3rd time that day.  
Erin awoke later on to be laying in a hospital bed, countless tubes and wires protruding from her body. The same old man from earlier was standing at the end of the bed with Winter stood next to him.

“Ah Erin you’re awake, this is my greatest soldier. Bucky, you will be working together.” He stated and then left the room, leaving Erin alone with the Winter Solider.  
She squinted at the man, confusion setting in as he looked back at her… Yet she felt a sense of familiarity. Like she was supposed to be there. Like today was supposed to happen. What was happening to her?


	2. Something So Much More

For the past 93 days she’d been broken down to rock bottom, both mentally and physically. The scientists had stripped her of her humanity, much like everyone else here at the HYDRA facility.

She no longer knew her about her previous home, her last name, parents or childhood friends. The only thing she knew was that The Winter Solider saved her... right? Anyway, she’d been training with some other soldiers for the last 28 days, pushing her to her limits and further. Pain was turned into pleasure and nowadays she craved for a good fight. She loved to be tested and praised so she went further than she needed to, training extra hard and studying her enemies until she knew every detail of their lives.  
So here she was, no longer a human but something so much more.

And she fucking loved it.

The only thing that could make this all better was if she were actually given a mission but her wishes were granted one day as she was interrupted whilst doing some coding. Easy as shit but it passed the time.

Her leader, Sgt Maverick walked over to the table.

“Attention soldier” he spoke, resulting in Erin standing to attention, arms straight at her sides, her chest out and head held high.  
“Yes Sergeant.” She said in a monotone voice.

“I have a mission for you. Your coding skills are impeccable, and we need you to go and extract some vital information from Politician O’Reilly’s home. Can you do that soldier?”

“Yes Sir!” Erin exclaimed, her excitement getting the better of her, she felt a weird sense of deja vu upon hearing the name but brushed it off anyway.

“Good, you’ll be leaving at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Squad E15J will be accompanying you. Play nice.” And with that he left without any more information.  
She got up and collected her things and as she went to turn around and walked straight into someone. She dropped her belongings and raised her fists, ready for a potential attack. But she was met with her friend Nick laughing lightly. She dropped her fists and laughed slightly too.

“I see someone is preparing for tomorrow already” he joked and the two of them picked up Erin’s things once more and continued to walk down the corridor to her bunker, stopping to drop off her things then moving on to the canteen. Discussing some tips for Erin’s upcoming mission and hearing about Nicks 24 person kill streak from the past 4 months of him being at the facility. Nick was the brother of one of the Captains here, so naturally he took place as one of the soldiers with little encouragement. His stories intrigued her and despite having heard it all before, she wanted to hear again how he had murdered innocent and weak people. Little rats really, doing nothing, just disgusting vermin who needed to be exterminated.

After getting her food, she sat down at her squads table, noticing the Winter Solider there too, she hadn’t spoken to him since he saved her from the wretched life she had before she became someone… something she could only dream of becoming.  
It was extremely honourable of him to take on such a hassle of saving so many people from lives they were destined to fail at. They’d all just leave school, work the same boring job for 60 years and then die alone. Thank fucking God Erin had been...um...saved? That’s it. Saved.

She pushed the questioning to the back of her mind and busied herself with the food sat untouched merely inches away from her when, before she could react, a silver hand reached forward and grabbed her water bottle. She looked to her right as her savoir downed the contents of the bottle in under a few seconds. Erin couldn’t help but notice the way his eyes were gently closed, his expression showed a hint of calmness instead of his usual, stony, cold looks. His jaw moved slightly as he drank, his stubble ghosting over his skin and all she wanted to do was bite at it. His hair hung in a ponytail at the back of his head, loose strands had framed his face perfectly and his lips were wrapped tightly around the tip of the bottle. Her body shook a little at the thought if what else he could wrap his lips around. His bionic arm whirred softly as he held up the water bottle and suddenly it came down as he turned back to her. Piercing blue eyes stared at her through thick lashes and she simply turned in the seat and stood up to get another water bottle. Her legs felt like jelly, knowing that he had caught her looking, although she wished he’d just have his way with her and stop his stupid self from looking good all the fucking time.

Erin returned a moment later only to realise that Winter had gone, she picked up the abandoned food and made her leave, no body questioning her. Nobody asked questions here, she’d learnt the hard way when she asked Nick’s ex-girlfriend why she pined after him like a lost puppy, resulting in Erin getting a punch to the face, only to have rolled her over and pinned her down, using her body weight against her as you told her to calm down, to which she responded by screaming at Erin, full-fucking-volume. Getting them both in trouble for fighting with other soldiers. Dumb bitch, she just couldn’t shut up. Oh well she was killed on the last mission. Most likely cause she made too much fucking noise and got caught. Erin couldn’t help but laugh a little at the memory of receiving the news of her death. Nick had just shrugged his shoulders and continued with sparring with some other people.

Anyways, Erin had unbelievable skills when it came to coding and anything technology related and since HYDRA gave her the same serum as Winter, she was strong. Both mentally and physically. She was a force to be reckoned with.

The only person much better than her would be The First Winter Soldier. He had been here the longest, had the most experience and the longest running kill streak with a total of 127 kills. Erin had yet to build her streak but she knew better than to get in his way, so if the time came, she would “allow” him the kill.

Not that he would even give her the chance to kill someone anyway…right? One thing however, that seemed off about Bucky was that he was silent 95% of the time. And if he were to make a noise it’d be soft grunts, letting loose, as he slammed his fist into the punching bag, knocking it off the hanger and onto the floor. You’d think that someone with such status would be a cocky little bastard but apparently not. And she’d be a fucking liar if she said those noises didn’t go straight to her core. Muscles rippling sinfully beneath his shirt and his thick thighs moving graciously around the matt as he swerved and dodged the incoming blows from multiple competitors (heart eyes, right?).  
As she walked down the corridor, uneaten food left in the nearest bin, you had the strangest feeling. Your breathing became heavy and erratic. You gripped onto the wall and fell to your knees with a loud thud, your vision became blurry as images of an abusive old man resembling your dad crossed your mind. Bucky was in your head too, he came through the window and then- 

She was suddenly picked up and hauled over someone’s shoulder but with her newfound strength she was able to successfully bring her knee up, and aiming straight for their chest she kicked and pushed off of them, landing on her feet as the person holding her, held his chest and wheezed a little. He looked up at Erin through thick lashes and smirk plastered on his face, he pulled his fists up, silently challenging her to a fight. She smiled back, the pain and images in her head were replaced by the single thought that she was about to fight the best, strongest soldier she’d ever had the pleasure of meeting. Her breathing had become calm and even. She raised her fists too, ready to block his attacks. She stood proud and bounced slightly on her feet.

He advanced toward her and threw his fist at her stomach, she easily blocked it with her arm, kneeled down and swiped his legs out from beneath him, faster than he could react. He fell on his ass and she was about to laugh when he suddenly pulled her atop of him and rolled over. Putting all his body weight onto her legs and hips, he gripped her wrists harshly and pinned them above her head.

“Don’t celebrate until you’ve actually won something kid” he whispered, his breath fanning over her face. Erin grinned up at him wickedly as a thought popped into her head. He looked at Erin slightly confused, but when her hips lifted a little and put pressure onto his groin he got the message. He continued to stare down at her, but slightly lifted his hips up, essentially giving her more room as she started to grind into him harder as her smile grew wider with every movement.  
He suddenly pulled away and sat on his feet, his expression was unreadable and she was beginning to think she had read the situation all wrong but a single word he spoke diminished her questioning.

“Come” And he turned away from her.

She scrambled onto her feet and the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Oh I will be” She laughed lightly as he shook his head but stayed facing forward, continuing his journey to his room. They reached the room quickly and he stepped into it, leaving the door open for her and as she closed it with her foot they both began undressing each other with such ferocity that she wondered if any of their clothes were going to leave in once piece.

He kissed and bit her lips, taking what he wanted from her. She wasn’t going to allow him the pleasure though. She fought back just as hard as she scratched at his exposed chest and pushed him onto his back on the bed. She straddled him and began to roughly grind herself onto his length, both of them clad in only underwear. He gripped her bra in his hands and ripped it off of her body and threw it aimlessly behind him and pushed her over so he was on top again. He pulled his boxers off and Erin did the same to her underwear. 

And there she was. Naked as the day she was born in front of one of the deadliest men in the world. And holy fuck she couldn’t be wetter.  
He pretty much pounced onto the bed as he shoved two metal fingers into her, the coldness felt strangely familiar but she ignored it as the pleasure was overwhelming, he removed them and started the rub her clit, his bionic hand was almost vibrating as her cries of pleasure erupted. She was close to her climax and Erin was pretty sure that Winter knew it. She allowed his name to fall from her lips as the tightness in her stomach began to build faster than ever before. She came onto his fingers with a shout of his name amongst other unintelligible mumbles and words.

Before she could even come down from her high, Winter had inserted himself into her and began pounding relentlessly. One hand reached up to grip Erin’s left breast, tweaking the nipple in his fingers as his other hand held onto her hip, no doubt leaving bruises for the morning. His mouth was working its way down her neck and onto her collar bone, leaving bites and marks all the way down. His grunts and low moans were spurring her into another orgasm, and as the knot in her stomach let loose again she was sure she saw stars as he groaned deeply into her neck and stilled his movements. He pulled away and kissed Erin deeply. He stared at her for a moment or two before removing himself and went to put on clean boxers. He came back with a glass of water and sat down on a chair, opposite to the bed. Erin sat up too but as she tried to stand the ache between her legs made her groan out loud, earning a cocky smile from the single most handsome man she’d ever laid eyes on.

He threw a shirt at her and she caught it, realising quickly it was one of his. She went to pull on her underwear, bending over, giving him a full view of her exposed lower half.  
“Don’t. I prefer you without them.” He spoke out, taking a sip of the drink but never taking his eyes off her.

“Yes Sir” She smiled sweetly as she turned to him, an innocent smile playing on her lips as she ran a hand up her neck, feeling the skin on fire from all of his aggressiveness. She pulled the bottom of the shirt up too, exposing her goodies once again and rubbed the new bruised forming on her hips. All the while she looked at him as he stared at her wandering hands hungrily. He spoke once again, breaking the silence.  
“I’m glad you came Soldier”

“Well technically speaking, we both came Soldier” She smiled cheekily as she mimicked him.

And for once she saw him smile ever so slightly before he turned to put his drink down and laid down upon the covers. He gently patted the space next to him and she all but leaped onto the bed beside him. She made sure not to overstep her boundaries and kept her distance but he turned and pulled Erin into him.  
He fell asleep quickly but Erin stayed awake thinking about how many kills she might get to make tomorrow morning, with Winter by her side felt invincible. She slipped into a comfortable sleep, a smile still on her lips as she traced her neck again where he had marked her as his own.


	3. A Good Ol' Fashioned Fight

The all too familiar sound of the base alarm rang throughout the facility. She pulled herself up from the uncomfortable bed and began gathering her tattered clothes as quickly as possible. It was 6:00am and she had to be at the training area in 5 minutes or there would be severe punishments. Sgt Maverick may even take away the opportunity to go on her mission today. She was not about to go and fuck this up for herself, but before she could reach the door to go back to your bunker, Winter grabbed her arm. He pulled her towards him and roughly kissed her, biting her lips as she moaned softly. He put his thigh between her legs and she started to grind softly.  
He pulled away just as quickly and ordered her to go and get dressed.

She stared at him wide eyed, her lips swollen and her core throbbing before she turned around and made her leave.

Once she got to her bunker she made a b-line to her uniform. A black, tight jumpsuit that clung to her body. It allowed mobility and still gave her protection from majority of possible threats. Such as water/fire and had a good amount of padding to deflect any blows she might receive to her body. She pulled on the same knee high black boots that Winter wore on a daily basis. Tied her hair into the messiest bun she’d seen in her whole life and made her way to the training area.

Once she’d arrived she saw people starting to get in formation, she made it just on time and as she got into her position, the clock had turned to 6:06am. She exhaled a relieved breath as Sgt Maverick walked over from the corner of the room. He shouted his orders as per usual and then told her squad to head to the weights first.  
She’d grown quite close to the people in her squad. There was Erin O’Reilly , Deanna Tope (Dee), Charles Kaseva (CK), and Nick Graham (well.. just Nick) she’d given Dee and CK nicknames and left Nick out, it thoroughly pissed him off.

Dee was a young black woman, maybe 20-25, she’d never asked. After she was given the serum she’d unlocked the power of telekinesis. She was fucking scary. She was also quiet and respectful. She could do the most amazing things with that mind of hers yet everyone knew that she could do extraordinary and deadly things too. All the girls, and even some guys, were jealous of her thick curly hair. Although it was almost 100% untameable, it always sat perfectly around her face and framed her gorgeous features, her skin was dark chocolate too and there wasn’t so much as a freckle across her nose, it was smooth and pretty much perfection.

Next there was CK, he was an older man from Finland. He had two different coloured eyes, one blue and one brown. This made him all the more intriguing. His aim was also impeccable. He never missed a single thing, usually he got someone to blind fold him when they played darts. And despite being an older man on his early 40’s he was the cockiest bitch in the whole facility. He was pretty much a manwhore. Always chatting up the girls until he went too far and received a slap to the face that always had Erin in stitches after laughing so hard.

And lastly there was Nick. He was just like a big brother. A deadly, powerful and possibly back stabbing big brother. But a brother nonetheless. He was your average white guy, not much too him, although he did have the darkest humour in the entire nation. Which Erin loved undoubtedly.

She stood near the benches and picked up some weights. Then began the normal routine 50kg, 40 lifts on each side, 3 reps. She was on her 98th lift on her right arm, sweat lightly covering her skin. Her breathing beginning to get heavy and uneven. Her name was called and she dropped the weights and marched over to Sgt Maverick. She stood to attention as always, her arms straight by her side, head held high and proud. Maverick nodded and her relaxed slightly as he stared at her. He broke into a slight smile, he came rather close to her ear and whispered, “I know what happened between you and Winter last night. I don’t care what you do but just know if this fucks with your mental capabilities there will be hell to pay, do you understand Soldier?” He pulled back and stared at her once again, admiration yet seriousness filling his eyes. She nodded and lightly blushed as the after effects of last night must have been obvious.

She returned back to her previous seat, only to find that Winter was now sitting in her place, a shit eating grin spread across his face and he continued lifting the weights. His muscles contracting beneath the material of his uniform. She drew in a breath before speaking.

“Hey, hi, so I don’t know if you know this or not but I was just sat there like 2 seconds ago... So like... Can you fuck off elsewhere?” She smiled politely at him.

The grin on his face fell and was replaced by his usual cold, neutral expression. She figured he’d done this to try and intimidate her, little did he know, it wasn’t working. She continued to just stand there and stare at him expectantly, until his stare retreated back to the ground as he carried on doing his weights. She huffed out in annoyance and walked away, swinging her hips just a little extra, she knew he’d be watching her leave and she loved having him under her spell. It made her feel all that more powerful.  
She went to the training mat where people were sparring with each other and groans filled the air as people were injured but tried their best to show no pain.

One man, far left in the area, was being particularly cocky. She watched as he lashed out on his opponents. Another man was lifted from the mat as he struggled to stand and walked off, she made her way over and walked straight onto the mat in front of him. She'd noticed this man to be none other than Rick Jordan. He was strong and very good at hand-to-hand combat.

He grinned at her wickedly and began to laugh. She stood there slightly confused but mostly enraged. How dare this stupid fucker laugh at her in front of half the facility. How dare he try make a fool out of her before the match had even begun. And now because of his manic laughing, a group had started to form around her. She watched as people mumbled to themselves, this had caught the attention of Winter and he strolled over, folding his arms across his chest as he raised his brows at her. This made her all the more adamant to win this fight. She raised her fists and started to bounce ever so slightly on her feet.

“You… Think you can.. Fight me?” Rick continued to piss himself laughing but raised his fists too anyway.  
He chuckled away and started to circle around on the mat, staring her down like as if she were some weak prey. He leapt forward but she dodged the incoming attack and raised her left leg, hitting him straight in the throat and wrapping her legs around his shoulders. She used all her body weight and momentum to pull him downwards. He laid face down on the floor but just as quickly turned her over and pinned her to the ground. A huff of air coming from her mouth as the sudden jolt and created a dull ache in her lower body.

Pushing himself between her thighs and his hips into hers, he got real close to her ear and whispered, “Let’s face it you little minx, this position is way more fun” and before he could even catch his breath she head-butted him straight in the nose. Earning the sickening yet wonderful crack as his nose broke. He pulled back with a yelp as blood started to drip from his newly shaped nose.

“I don’t know about you guys” she gestured to the crowd around her, which had grown drastically in size, “we all knew this guy was ugly before but I think this new nose job has done him good” she giggled sweetly as she finished the sentence. The crowd erupted in a cheer as they laughed and hollered at two to continue the fight that had now become increasingly more aggressive. His once flirtatious smile was replaced by a sinister glare, he was not a happy bunny.

He flew his fist into her face and she swerved left, only to be met with another fist, the taste of blood filled her mouth and she spat it out onto the floor. He brought his leg up and kicked Erin in the stomach, this knocked her back a little but she caught his foot and pushed it up, knocking him onto his ass. She leapt onto him and pinned his legs down with her lower half, pushing into him just as he had done to her, head-butting him once more, this made him go limp and gave her more time to quickly pull off her belt and loop it around his wrists, pulling tightly so it was secure. She yanked him up once more so he was barely standing and stood behind him. She kicked the back of his knees so he fell to the ground, she pulled on the belt so his arms were raised. She spat the remainder of blood out of her mouth and her head began to spin from all the head-butting. She began to think she had been a ram in a past life. She swayed slightly where she stood and then dropped his arms as he fell onto his face. The room broke out in cheers and celebration as people picked her up and carried her above them. 

She looked behind to see people laughing at Rick, giving him shit for losing what was deemed to be an easy fight...

Eventually Maverick walked back into the room and people had put her down and silenced themselves. He walked around the room, observing the scene and shook his head as he laughed aloud. He pulled Erin towards him and shouted his praise for the rest of the facility to hear. She couldn't help to overwhelming feeling of success. She felt fucking great, well despite the banging headache and most likely bruised ribs. Maverick told her to go and clean herself up as she had to leave at 0800 hours and it had just turned half seven.

As she began to make her way out of the training area, clutching her stomach, her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Rick was standing there, all bloody and bruised yet still smiling widely at Erin. "I didn't know you were that strong ma'am. Do forgive me for laughing, I know not to fuck with you anymore" he laughed heartily and held his still tied hand out for her to shake. She laughed with him and nodded as she untied the belt from his wrists. She was just about to turn away before she caught Winter staring at her in amazement. She winked at him and his slightly agape mouth and made her way to the showers, shuffling uncomfortably.

Once she made it to the showers she stripped herself of her clothes and turned on the tap, hot water glided over her sore body and she washed away the sweat and blood. There was a deep gash on her cheek and her lip had split, the bruising on her ribs was turning blue and purple, her head was still spinning and she stuck her head under the showerhead. The water instantly reduced the intensity of the pain and relaxed the muscles as her hands reached up to massage her own shoulders lightly. After cleaning herself thoroughly, she wrapped a towel that had been hanging nearby around her body and stepped out, her wet hair dripping onto her shoulders. She was met with Winter leaning against the door frame. A smirk plastered across his lips as he took a few steps towards her. She looked up at him as his cold metal hand reached up to touch her hand, which was coincidentally holding the towel to her body. He pulled her hand away and the towel dropped to the floor and she stood before him, naked, shivering and wet. In more ways than one. 

He leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her painful lips and he gripped her waist with both hands, pushing Erin roughly back into the cold tiles of the bathroom.


	4. "Mr I'm-So-Special"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this is my best work but I've been so tied recently, I've had little sleep the past few days but oh well.  
> Enjoy my lovelies! - J

Sweat dripped down her chest and laid across her forehead as the heat of the bathroom and Bucky’s actions set Erin’s body alight. Her mind was clouded as her head bent forward and her eyes focused on the unbelievable pleasure rising from in between her legs and spreading through every nerve of her body. He ravished her. One leg laying over his shoulder and Winter gripped Erin’s ass firmly, keeping her in place. His tongue glided up and down her pussy and he circled her clit every so often, driving her insane as he refused to give her any release, she kept tugging on his hair and he hummed against her, sending vibrations fluttering through her body. This also caused Erin to moan lowly, desperate to find an end to her pleasurable yet sinful suffering, she started to grind into Winters mouth. He clearly didn’t like the movements though, as he planted a harsh slap on her ass.

She whimpered and stopped her hips, and Winter pulled back, “You gonna be a good girl and stop wriggling around?” He asked, his lips shiny and slick with her juices as he smiled at her, his skin flushed from his actions just moments ago.

She lost her voice and all she could do was nod and let her head drop back against the wall as winter stroked her inner thigh with his metal arm, drawing circles, and leading up to her opening. He slowly pushed two fingers into her, this had her yelling out his name and gripping tightly onto his hair, curling his hand upwards and into your g spot. The action had Erin trembling. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth as she tried her hardest to keep quiet and remain still. 

Winter quickened his movements and eventually had her cumming over his fingers and tongue as he continued to use his thumb to rub the sensitive little bud, drawing out her climax, longer than ever before. She was pretty sure she’d reopened the cut on her lip as she gnawed on it. Her body going limp once again as Winter released his hold on her ass as her leg dropped back down to the floor, he rose with a smug grin on his face, planting a kiss onto her lips. Her ragged breathing mixed with his slow and steady breaths, this calmed her almost instantly and he picked up a nearby towel and wrapped her body up, picking her up bridal style as her body was still buzzing. She let out a chuckle and noticed that Winter was taking you to your bunker. He placed her down beside him as Erin entered her passcode and walked through the door, feeling Winters presence right behind her and as soon as she heard the door shut she dropped the towel again. And walked up to him, no longer caring for her nudity, he’d seen her this way more than once and did nothing but make her feel like a goddess every time he did so. She tip toed and kissed him again. “Thank you” She whispered against his lips as he pulled her into him once more, arms wrapping around her smaller, yet still strong frame. She felt safe with him somehow. A sense of familiarity flooded her mind once again but shook them off as just a post-climax buzz and stepped away to finally get dressed. Winter took a seat on her bed, looking over the various coding books on the nightstand, the weapons rack on the wall. The clothes neatly folded in a pile on a nearby chair. Winter thought about how similar the bunkers were but for some reason Erin’s was warmer. It was homely. It made him smile slightly as he thought about waking up to her naked body, covered in a thin sheet, marks and bruises scattered across her form like constellations.

He breathed out a heavy sigh and shook his head, he wanted to protect her and he didn’t know why. His sole purpose was to cause harm and suffering, not protect people from it. Just as he began to get a headache from his overthinking, she walked back into the room, back in her typical skin tight clothes, laced up boots and this time he could see a cap placed on her head, keeping back the stray hairs. She looked badass to say the least.

She smiled at him and made your way to the exit, putting in her passcode once more and turning to face Winter as he stood behind her. She leapt up and whispered into his ear, “I can’t wait to start my streak today. Especially with you by my side” she bit on his lobe gently and pulled away, tugging on his shirt as he followed you.  
She entered the training room and the other Soldiers erupted in a cheer once more as she stepped through the door. She curtsied and laughed along with them, meeting Rick once more and patting him on the back. He lifted her up and threw her onto one of the mats. She landed hard on her back and this turned her laughing into choking, although she still thought the entire situation was hilarious. Everyone stopped their laughing, ignored her spluttering on the floor and went back to their own thing. She raised her head to see Winter glaring at Rick and you didn’t like the look on his face. Not one bit. She jumped up and tried your best to let him know everything was chill. But she was still confused as to why he cared so much about her wellbeing, this was very unnatural for him. So as per usual her nosy self just had to understand why.  
She got back to working out and sparred with a few people, despite how unwilling they were after your most fight. And before she knew it, Sgt Maverick strolled into the room, yelled his instructions and told everyone to fuck off to the outside area where helicopters and other vehicles were kept. So as she walked in formation with the rest of the freshly injected super soldiers, she could feel Winters eyes protectively watching her, even when she looked directly back at him he didn’t turn away. This made her heart flutter ever so slightly. Pshhh she wasn't catching feelings what? No way... hahahahaha... ha...

Anyway, she chose to ignore Winter and his continuous staring and focused on her task, she walked onto the helicopter after being told to do so and took a seat. she was sat at the end seat with Dee on her left. she began to talk excitedly about her upcoming mission and bonded over her thirst to shed blood, this would be Dee’s first mission too and although she wasn’t as primarily involved as she was, she was still just as excited. She was showing her how she’d gotten stronger with her powers and that she’d been in training to focus on controlling herself. Only using her telekinesis when it was needed, and not when she was angry or scared. She began to swirl her hands graciously through the air and little specs of dust flew through the air and started to form a shape she couldn't quite make out. She looked closely as she began to laugh, Erin leaned back and realised there was a hand, with its middle finger up. Dee howled at her own actions and the dust dropped to the floor and Erin couldn’t help but join in with her laughter.

Erin looked up, tears filling her eyes as she chuckled lightly, she was met with a pair of steel blue eyes staring at her. Winter seemed amused, his harsh and protective gaze had diminished and she smiled at him widely and gave him a cheeky wink which he reciprocated.  
She leaned back in her seat as the straps across her chest began to make her ache, she tugged at them a little, hoping to loosen them and as she pulled the whole buckle came loose and fell off. She held it tightly, hoping no one would notice but yet again, Winters eyes never left her body. He smiled and shook his head slightly as he pulled off his own belt and got up. 

“Hey. Mr I’m-So-Special, get back in your fucking seat. Now!” A random man yelled from his own seat. This obviously attracted the attention of most of the people on the air craft and even earnt a few “oooo’s” from some newbies. Winter simply continued his journey over to Erin, blatantly ignoring the stupid man and his ridiculous orders. Does he not know who he was speaking to? The Winter Soldier. The first one, the soul reason that any of them were there. He should be thankful to be in the presence of such a wonder Soldier, but no. He had to be a disrespectful little shit. So as Winter neared and reached to grab the buckle from her hand, she couldn’t help but stare daggers at him. He seemed to quiet down and simply dismiss her and Winters actions.

She looked down at Winters hand gently grazing her chest as he loosened the strap and readjusted the buckle. He seemed to be a tad more mindful of where is hands were going and rather than groping her in front of everyone like she’d been expecting. He only helped her with the seat belt and placed a kiss to her lips.  
He left her squirming in her seat. She wondered how something as simple as a kiss could have such a huge effect on her. She leaned forward in her seat and looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. He leant forward again and kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.  
He walked back to his seat and buckled himself in. He didn’t look at Erin much after that, despite her best efforts of trying to get his attention, he just stared into space. She wondered if she’d done something wrong, she replayed the last few hours in her head. Desperately trying to find an answer.

Winter sat opposite from her, his head hung low, his long hair framed his face as he stared intently at the floor. His head was spinning and his vision became blurry, he lifted a hand to his head and found it slick with sweat, images of Erin crying out for help beneath him flashed through his head. He started breathing rapidly and his heart rate picked up immensely, all the while he remained perfectly calm to anyone who may look at him. He had become a master at containing his emotions and shielding his inner most thoughts from anyone and everyone. More of Erin’s screams and cries clouded his mind as he looked up at her once again. He no longer saw a strong new HYDRA Soldier, instead he saw a young woman writhing around in pain and then becoming limp, covered in scratches and bruises as blood clotted in her hair. He suddenly shot up out of his seat and ran to the aircrafts toilet in the back. 

He looked into the mirror and shook his head. What the fuck was happening to him? Why did he see her like that? When did she become such a huge distraction?  
He turned on the tap and splashed water all over himself. 

His body trembled ever so slightly and he quietly whispered to himself to get his shit together. His body eventually calmed down, his mind and muscles relaxed. And his breathing stabilised. He left the stall and returned to his seat once more, he looked up to see she’d been reading one of her coding text books, one he’d seen her read so many times. And he never got tired of watching her lips slightly move as she read the words before her, her eyes rapidly taking in the information and slotting it into your mind.

He leaned his head back and took a deep breath, he really had to get himself sorted out. This had never happened before. He had this strange pull towards her, as if his animal instinct was telling him to protect her and to be afraid of her simultaneously.


	5. Who The Fuck Is He?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I've been gone for so long but I'm back!! So here's part 5 my lovliess <3

As the aircraft landed, the turbulence began to make everything shake. Once everyone had clambered out and took their positions on the ground. Sgt Maverick made his way over to the squad, he took a knee and the squad copied his actions. The aircraft had disturbed the dusty sand covered ground, causing Erin to cough slightly. Winter stepped off of the aircraft last and took his place right by her side, he noticed her coughing and removed his famous, thick black mask. Revealing his sharp jawline and stubble, she stared for a moment and then felt Winter move behind her, slipping the mask over her mouth and fastening the strap at the back. He returned to his original place and patted her thigh as he passed by. She turned to look at him, her green eyes shining brightly at him as her smile was hidden beneath the mask. He smiled subtly and turned his attention to Maverick. 

“Okay Squad. Here’s the plan, Nick and Tope are going in through the southwest entrance at point A, and then Kaseva and I will be taking the northeast entrance, point B. And lastly Winter and Erin will be going into the central unit at point C. We need to be fast and efficient, I want zero fuckups and if there are then you can consider yourself dead..” he paused for a moment, lifting his gaze from the blueprints to look at the group “or worse”  
Each of them laughed nervously. 

Erin raised her hand slightly and Sgt Maverick nodded to her. “Sir, when I’ve extracted the information and before we leave the building... may I have at least one kill?” The group turned their attention from Erin to Maverick and awaited his response. Maverick stared intently at her, and then smiled.  
“Winter I want you to allow Erin a kill, you make the judgment on who it shall be, and only when you say so she will kill” He pointed at the pair of them. She rose as did the rest of the group and stepped forward. She bent forward, then straightened up and whispered a quick thank you as the rest of the group began to make their way down a deserted route, into a forest.

The twigs and leaves snapped beneath Winters weight as he took a sip of water and Erin stopped every few minutes to “look at the pretty flowers”  
There was something incredibly unnerving about Erin, from the outside she seemed like a normal, young and intelligent young woman. Stunning green eyes, short dark brown hair, a wide smile on her face at all times, even when she was all bruised and bloody. She loved nature and had always wanted to venture outside of the compound, which would explain her excitement and curiosity. Taking a moment or two to step back and appreciate the beauty of nature in all its forms. Whether that be a ruthless and violent hurricane or flood. Or the sunlight peeking through the gaps in the leaves above her as it created patches of light upon the ground.  
Erin had to reassure Winter several times that he could keep going with the others and that she’d be able to handle herself. Reminding him that she’d been taught by great people to always stay alert and to never for a second let your guard down. He refused to leave her side, despite knowing that she was strong enough and brave enough to look out for herself. But for some reason he didn’t want to think about what could happen to her. And that someone may try to take what was his, and he could not and would not let that happen. It had just turned 11am and the group were around half a mile from the heavily guarded perimeter of the Politicians home. As they grew nearer the group started to split into their pairs and take different routes, off to their positions. 

Winter kept Erin close to him and moved stealthily behind trees, Erin then attempted to remove the mask Winter had given her but he gently placed his hand over hers and shook his head. He placed a finger to where her lips would be, silencing her. He then removed his signature knife from its confinements on his thigh and smiled at her. The feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins, put his entire body on edge as he began to walk out into the open. Erin followed silently behind him, her heart beating harshly against her rib cage, she attempted to calm her nerves. She breathed in and out deeply, allowing the fresh air to rush through her, cooling her heated body.  
They came to a fence and Winter turned to look at her, “Look Doll, once we cut through these fences we have a maximum of 28 seconds to get from here to the central unit” He began to break the wired fencing, but still continued to give his orders, “that point we’ll need to get through all the guards, and get to the computer where you need to extract the data. This needs to all be done in no longer than 3 minutes, do you understand?” 

Just as Erin was about to reply and Winter finished his sentence, Mavericks voice was heard through their ear pieces. 

“Aright squad, we move now” and with that, shuffling of feet was heard, followed by multiple gunshots and incoherent yelling. Winter turned to Erin and motioned for them to start running across the acres of land.

A huge grin spread across Winters face when he heard Erin laughing beside him as they ran, she was elated. She’d been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. She felt incredible, as the wind ran its fingers through her hair like a comb and the sun shone upon her skin, bathing her in a delicious golden glow. A pair of guards started running towards them and without thinking twice she ran straight for one of them, whilst Winter ran past her and tackled the other to the ground.  
She slid across the ground and kicked his legs out from beneath him, as he landed on his ass she slammed her foot straight into his kneecap, earning that wondrous crack of bone breaking. The guard yelped out in pain and gripped his leg as he scrambled across the floor to reach his gun. Erin pushed it just out of his reach and stood on his hand. Punching him square in the jaw and making the man go light headed as he fell limp on the floor, she gripped his hair and held his head up. She removed a pistol from her thigh holster and looked over to Winter. Only to find him splattered in blood and a crimson covered knife in his hand, walking towards her, Erin looked at him with puppy dog eyes, silently asking him the one thing that had enveloped her mind since she’d asked Sgt Maverick. The possibility of making her first kill, swarmed her thoughts. She stared intently at Winter and gripped the gun tightly in her hand but then slowly released it as she placed its back into the holster and withdrew a knife that greatly resembled Bucky’s. Winter smiled wickedly at her weapon of choice, the knife had been his favourite method of killing the weak and so he nodded once to her, receiving a small celebration from Erin as she turned and pulled on the mans hair even tighter, placing the knife against his throat and whispered to him, “You are weak” And with that she cut the mans throat. Warm blood splattered onto her face and mask, as she howled with laughter. 

Winter smiled and breathed in deeply, he then clicked his fingers, getting Erin’s attention and walking off towards the doors of the enormous mansion. Erin skipped over to him, giggling like a little school girl as she did so and looked up at the glorious windows, the thick blackout curtains blocking her view inside. She then looked towards the silver doors, inside she could see Kaseva and Maverick dragging dead bodies through the kitchen and dumping them in a pile in the living room, how ironic she thought to herself. The irony did in fact make her laugh, causing her to look even more manic as she was sprinkled with blood and dirt as she opened the doors. She hoped over a couple of corpses and into one of the back rooms. 

She somehow knew exactly where everything was in Mr O’Reilly’s home and the strange atmosphere made her heart begin to race, her breathing picked up and she held onto a nearby desk to stay upright. She felt someone shaking her but her vision became blurred and she heard nothing but a high pitched ringing and she collapsed onto the ground, where she laid for a moment or two before she felt her body being moved.

The weight of her form was being lifted from the floor as she regained consciousness, she then shook herself free from the persons grip. She fell to the floor once more and her fight or flight response kicked in as she lashed out at her captor, only to see that it was Nick, with a bruising cheek and split lip from one of her punches. She mumbled a quick apology and hurried on towards the room for the data extraction. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to leave the god forsaken place. That invincible felling she had once had, diminished with every single step she took. She place the USB into one of the laptop ports and began trying a multitude of different combinations of coding.  
She finally cracked it and began downloading mass amounts of software, she watched as the bar filled up, it was already on twenty-eight percent and yet it felt as if it were taking all of eternity to complete. Erin leaned sat on a chair next to a large window, when suddenly Dee’s voice rang through the earpiece asking her if she was okay and if the data was being extracted. Erin replied by telling her the situation and letting her know she was uninjured and mentally stable. The rest of the squad continued to fend of the guards without much difficulty. 

The extraction was at sixty-seven percent when an error occurred. 

“No, no, no, come on you son of a fuck” she mumbled to herself. Erin’s fingers danced over the keys as she typed rapidly once more, exerting all the knowledge she had into cracking the sixteen digit password again. As the computer granted her access once more, a heavy thud sounded from a nearby room. Erin immediately grabbed for her gun and ventured towards the door and as she reached for the handle an older man came stumbling out of the door and halted as soon as he saw her.  
Erin placed the gun to his forehead and dragged him by his arm fully into the room.

“Er...Erin... Darling what in the world are you doing? where have you been? Oh god sweetheart look at you” He attempted to get up, only to have the gun pressed harder into his head. He stumbled back against a wall, his breathing becoming uneven and ragged. 

“How the fuck do you know me?” Erin was becoming more and more confused and angry. She knew this man. But she didn’t know how, and the fact that he knew her name, made her all the more adamant to find out what the fuck was going on. But before she could let the stranger answer she spoke again, just not to him this time.

“Clicker” 

“Hello Ms O’Reilly, this is Clicker, how may I be of service?” the AI in her headset answered her the second she spoke its name. 

“Send an emergency pulse to Maverick, alerting him of my position and asking him for assistance” 

“Already sent O’Reilly”

“Thank you”

She heard footsteps and then her Sergeant was walking through the room. She turned to him with fury swirling in her eyes as she pushed the stranger to his knees.

“Who is this and how does he know me?” she was seething, anger laced her voice as she demanded answers from her Sergeant. 

After Maverick stayed silent, Erin placed the gun to the back of the mans head, enraged with her “superiors” lack of response. 

“Who the fuck is he?!”


End file.
